


Breathe

by hikachan



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Bullying, Cat Ears, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, School, maid outfits
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:33:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27767554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hikachan/pseuds/hikachan
Summary: chinen is just the school’s nerd, yamada is the school’s best.and apparently, those two mix really well.or at least yamada thinks so.
Relationships: Chinen Yuri/Yamada Ryosuke
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

chinen yuri was usually the one to always be alone at school, doing his work by himself and just never really communicating with anyone but himself. yamada ryosuke, on the other hand was the complete opposite. everyone knew him, girls chased after him even if he’d already rejected them multiple times. it just made him even more likable, in their minds at least.

yuri had a couple of classes with him, which to him was no big deal since they usually didn’t have to communicate with each other. he was thankful for that, since he didn’t want to be wrapped up in his bullshit. that was gonna change today, though. 

“today you will all be paired into duos for the new project i’ve assigned. i will be choosing the pairs” their teacher spoke to them, chinen sighed, not thinking much of it. then ryosuke bursted out with his very loud tone, “i don’t want to be paired with anyone i don’t know! let me choose teacher” he said, the class uproared but soon stopped after their teacher quieted them down. “ryosuke, you will actually be working with yuri. and no, there will be no changes”

chinen covered his face with both of his hands, not only in despair but in fear. yamada walked up to him and patted his back. “working with the school’s nerd eh?? this should be fun” he teased, giving him a push before he went back to his seat. chinen’s glasses fell off after that, he sighed and put them back on right after.

after class, yuri had to ask of ryosuke a couple of things. “where are we gonna do this project? or if you don’t even wanna do the work, which i highly doubt you will i’ll just do it.. don’t worry about it” he said, but yamada stopped him in his tracks and spoke loudly, yet again. “we can go to my place, i’m sure you don’t know where it is since it is on the better side of town. meet me outside in front after school, hm?” he said, looking the younger up and down once again before going with his own group of friends.

“fine, i guess” chinen said to himself, walking to his other classes. for some reason the rest of the day he couldn’t stop thinking about the other boy. there was just something he couldn’t put his finger on. “why me ? why’d he suddenly be nice to me when all he use to do was bully me?” he wondered to himself, all he could do was think.

time passed and it was already 3:00, school was letting out already. yuri really didn’t want to stay in his school clothes all day, but he was going over to ryosuke’s place anyways. he didn’t want to make himself look dumb. he went out front where yamada told him to wait, and sure enough he came running to him from the pack of girls that always followed him. “hey, didn’t think you’d actually come. lets go, the car is here to pick us up”

a car? that was a limo in front of them. chinen was in awe and just nodded, not speaking. the girls who always followed yamada were screaming “what the fuck? why is he going with him?” chinen felt embarrassed, but he just didn’t say anything yet again. in his mind this was just a project and it would be over soon enough anyways, hopefully. 

“do you always walk? it’s funny because i always see you walking to and from school. you’re such a fucking nerd did you know that” ryosuke said, swiping the younger’s glasses off of him. “you look cute without these on eh, don’t wear them often and maybe you’ll get a girl” he said, little did he know chinen did not even want that.

in all honesty chinen had never really liked girls, or had an eye for them anyways. he always liked boys, even when he was younger. he had one boyfriend, inoo kei back in the 9th grade. they ended on good terms though. now inoo was moved on dating takaki yuya, someone chinen was always jealous of. 

“thanks for the advice but i’m good. i could say the same for you, you always have people following you yet you’re still alone. says a lot about you, ryosuke” chinen mumbled, knowing a remark was going to come from the older boy. and it probably wasn’t going to be a good one.

“yeah well if you’d like to know i’ve had no interest in any of them. they’re all pick mes, as yuto-kun calls them.” yuto nakajima, yamada’s best friend. chinen shivered at the thought of him, he was a lot taller than him so it intimidated him just the slightest. “well i wouldn’t know, of course. i don’t keep up with your silly school drama, ryosuke.” he said, looking out the window so he couldn’t make eye contact with him.

“we’re here. get out the car” ryosuke mumbled, his face turning a bright red. was the younger really this mean? no, he was just overreacting he thought to himself. ryosuke led him to his huge mansion, which not to mention he stayed at alone half the time. sure, he had a lot of friends but that doesn’t mean they constantly hang out. they do it just for the girls, honestly.

“place is huge, nice though.” yuri said, his arms crossed since the temperature dropped drastically since school had let out. they went inside and went up to his room so they could get started. “are your parents ever home?” chinen said, yamada shook his head and let out a loud sigh. “no, they’re always working or out of town. it’s usually just me and the house maids, and the butlers.” he said, looking at the younger. “what’s this project about anyways? i wasn’t paying attention in class” he mumbled, trying to change the subject quickly

“world history, we have to make a timeline about events in japan from 1800’s to now. does that make sense to your pea brain?” yuri said, rolling his eyes. “yeah, it makes sense. but i don’t wanna get straight to work. i wanna talk” yamada said, sitting next to the younger on the ground.

chinen gulped, his cheeks flushing once again to a light pink color. “well sure, what is it?” he said, before he could say anything yamada was reaching over to him for a kiss. chinen pushed him away and looked down. “what the hell are you doing? you said talk.” he said, panicking internally. 

“you’re gay aren’t you?” yamada said, chuckling for a second. “you act like it, i’ve never seen you around girls. and i know inoo, he told me all about you and yuya back 3 years ago. don’t think i don’t know everything. you lost your virginity to him too no?” he said, now they were on the brink of graduation.

“why does this concern any of you ryosuke? you’ve stayed out of my life since i ever knew you, so why now why are you worried? all you ever did was bully me and call me a nerd, was it to satisfy others?” he said, tears rolling down his cheeks as he was getting overwhelmed. “i don’t know, you never know how i felt.” the older murmured, with look of despair on his face.

“how would i know? all you do is make fun of me in front of everyone. i already feel embarrassed enough. what does my virginity have to do with you anyways? so what if i lost it to inoo-chan? at least he liked me. but everyone ends up leaving, so i can’t even say that.” chinen was still crying, he felt pathetic and just wanted to leave right then.”

“i wouldn’t leave you, yuri-kun.”

the room went silent.


	2. the weekend

chinen’s face was confused, he felt uneasy when hearing that but then again he was already overwhelmed from yamada’s comments on his sexual life. “you’re kidding me right? you’re the last person who’d stay with me. you can’t like me either, you’re straight. so just stop kidding-“

yamada covered his mouth again with a kiss, this time it didn’t end. not for the time being, at least yuri didn’t push him away this time. “am i? or do you just believe what you see at our pathetic school?” ryosuke said, cupping the smaller boys’ cheek softly. “you’re so cute, chiikun.” he said softly, chinen felt safe in the others hold for some reason. 

“ryosuke.. why did you make fun of me? you humiliated me, called me poor and things that actually hurt me and now you want to kiss up on me?” yuri said, his chest felt tight again. “to put it simply, i didn’t wanna look like a chimp in front of my friends. and i’m sorry, truly. but yuya would’ve also made fun of me. and i didn’t want that”

chinen looked at him in disgust and scoffed. “it’s always about takaki, everyone talks about him and i’m getting real fucking tired of it. when will it stop?” he said, throwing his book across the room. 

for some reason, yuya made him the angriest person ever. he wasn’t even sure why or how, but for some reason everytime he thought of kei sure enough that’s the first person who came into mind. chinen couldn’t forget his past although he wanted to, he’s never had anyone reliable. they’d be reliable at first, and then they’d end up fucking him over at the end. he always thought to himself was it worth it? was it ever worth putting himself through years of pain? he didn’t know, but apparently now it was all coming together. 

“i think you are worth everything, and everyone who left you in the past is terrible. to be honest with you everyday i’d talk about you to yuto. chiikun, i think you’re the most precious boy i’ve ever laid eyes on.” yamada said, he felt like he was humiliating himself now. he knew he’d still have to hide his feelings at school, he didn’t wanna lose his status, it’s the only thing he really had.

chinen finally stopped crying and looked up at the older and spoke. “well i wish you’d acted like it. i really felt vulnerable and small around you. you’ll still hide me won’t you? i’m just gonna be a toy for you behind the scenes huh?” chinen said, his eyes glistening from dry tears.

“i wouldn’t necessarily do that, but i’d just be the same. i’d lessen the bullying though, there’s so many people i could do that to” ryosuke said, he felt like he wasn’t gonna get anywhere now. it was a try, though. 

“okay.. do you want to know some things then?” yuri said, softly speaking now. yamada nodded and let chinen speak. “i did give it up to kei, we were really drunk and i didn’t know what i was doing. and i remember he told yuya and he just laughed. i felt pathetic that it was my first time really, i wish i could forget it so badly.” he said, his mind was flashing so much he was about to cry again.

“so you consented no?” yamada said, not knowing if that was okay to say. “i did, just not properly. so now i’m really sensitive when it comes to that, i don’t know why i’m telling you but it’s just something i needed to get off my chest” chinen said, his breathing was heavy now.

“it’s alright, anyways. i had the same experience but with a girl. you know, i never really liked girls anyways. they always followed me and i’m not even sure why, i’m so dumb.” yamada said, sighing loudly. “can you stay the night though? it’s already 5 pm and we’ve started nothing, it’s the weekend anyways.” he asked, nervously but surely. 

“i don’t see why not i guess, i don’t have anything with me but some gym clothes though. hope that’s fine” he said softly, his eyes turning to the window. the sun was already starting to set so he needed to call home. not like they’d care anyways. them being his family, all they relied on him for was money.

“i have some clothes, go take a shower too if you’d like. and then we can do this project, hopefully at least.” yamada said, soft spoken. 

this was just the start of their weekend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cliff hanger.. ;)


	3. shower blues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chinen is greeted with a surprise

chinen took the clothes yamada had given him and walked into a bathroom that was as big as his own bedroom. he stripped himself of his school uniform and took a shower quickly, he heard a knock at the door before he could finish though. “can i?” yamada asked, chinen shrugged to himself. “sure, i’m naked though” he said 

yamada entered the bathroom with something in his hands. chinen was unsure why he wanted to talk, especially now. he didn’t mind, not that much anyways. 

“can you put this on for me? just really quick and then you can take it off..” ryosuke held up a maid dress and some cat ears. yuri covered his mouth in shock, not knowing how to really respond to him. 

“i- i mean sure. but i’m taking it off right after!” chinen said, finishing up his shower. he put on the dress and cat ears, then looked himself in the mirror in despair. 

“yama i look stupid.. why’d you want me to put this on?” yuri asked, looking away from himself as soon as he could. yamada spoke quickly and slyly. “no reason.. just had it laying around and thought i could put it to use. well, you of course.” he said, looking the other up and down over & over.

“do you think i look pretty, ryosuke?”

yamada stopped in his tracks and his pupils doubled in size, it seemed. “yes.. i think you look like the prettiest boy ever. but that’s aside from the p-“

chinen cut him off with a soft kiss on the lips, getting a bit rougher as the time passed the two. they both whined as they kissed, they enjoyed it a bit too much. but who cared in that moment, right?

“ryosuke.. i want you” yuri said, under his breath so maybe the other couldn’t hear him.

“mm, you do? interesting.. because i want you too. my pretty maid, all for me no?” he said, his breathing heavy from kissing the other so much. “lets go to my bed, if you want of course.” chinen nodded in agreement, before they could make it to the bed they were already kissing again. 

yamada slipped his shirt off as did chinen, well he slipped off his dress instead. they eagerly rode each others thighs as they kissed, getting more needy by the minute. 

“mmh yama.. can i?” yuri asked, taking down the others boxers to reveal his member. yamada nodded, the other got down and slowly started sucking on him, the precum dripping on his tongue. 

“you look like such a needy kitten, look at you baby.” he heavily breathed, choking out moans as the other sucked him off. “not fast enough chiikun.. let me show you” he said softly, throatfucking the younger gently. chinen gagged a little before nodding off once more, finishing him off. 

“in me.. please” he barley managed to get out, his eyes swelling with tears of pleasure. “please yamada.. i’ll be a good boy for you”

yamada couldn’t say no to that, the boy was practically begging for him at that point. he looked through his nightstand for a condom, he’d never used one so he didn’t know what he had. he luckily found one and slipped it on, prepping the other beforehand. 

“you’re sure chinen? i don’t want to hurt you or make you feel like i’m forcing you” he murmured, looking at the other with soft eyes. “i’m sure, i really want you yamachan.” yuri said, putting himself on his knees with his back arched.

ryosuke nodded and slowly put himself in, holding his hips while he slowly thrusted into him. chinen let out a loud whine the first couple times, then yamada put a hand over this mouth. “quiet baby, they’ll hear you.” he said, chinen’s muffled moans echoing the bedroom. 

yamada flipped him on his back and slowly went down on him, kissing him again while roughly pounding into him. chinen whined and moaned again, only quieter this time. 

“can i cum? please yamada.. please let me cum” yuri pleaded, he had been touching himself while ryosuke did the other work. he was edging himself, the tears swelled in his eyes again. “please sir.” he said.

“cum for me chiikun.. like the good boy you are for me” he mumbled, he himself was close as well. yamada let out one groan before he pulled out and released on the others tummy. as did chinen, simultaneously. 

chinen whined again and wiped off the cum with yamada’s shirt. he covered himself with the comforter as he was cold and a bit embarrassed. 

“sorry i made so much noise.. it was my first time” he mumbled, looking at ryosuke with soft eyes once again. “it’s okay, you were good for me. you’re a good boy yuri.” ryosuke said, panting for air practically. “it was my first time too, so sorry if i wasn’t good.” he murmured, his voice shaky. 

“i think you’re perfect, yamada.”


	4. aftermath

chinen was a bit embarrassed from the way he’d just presented himself to his crush. sure, it wasn’t bad but at the same time he was shy as hell. especially in front of ryosuke, you couldn’t blame him though. 

“oh man, it’s already 10 pm. how’d time pass us so fast?” yamada said, slightly nudging the others shoulder while he changed clothes himself. “you okay bub?” he asked quietly, moving chinen’s bangs out of his eyes. “your cheeks sure are red, sweet boy.”

“oh yeah, i’m okay.. just a little shy i guess. that was my first time and i was a little loud. wasn’t i ryo-chan?” yuri asked, he’d never called the other that before so he hoped it would’ve been okay. 

“you were lovely chii.. no worries yeah? you’re a sweet boy to me. i’m sorry i was mean to you before, i guess that’s what people do when they like each other. at least i think so, i’ve never truly liked someone before. hell, what am i saying? just talking off my head.” ryosuke said while typing up a paper on the computer for their project. 

chinen sat and twiddled his pens for a second while he listened to the other talk. he just got so lost listening to the others silk smooth, honey voice. it was addictive to him to say the least. he couldn’t seem to get enough of it. 

“you’re okay.. speak more actually. i like listening to you. also i guess it’s okay, everyone use to pick on me but it’s died down. no one really cares enough anymore anyways. but that’s okay right? i think it’s okay ryo.. no hard feelings. but don’t just think i’m some side piece.. i want this for real. and i don’t want you to be mean anymore.” yuri said, a loud sigh coming from him after speaking. he pursed his lips and looked up to find the other coming to him, sitting in his lap. 

chinen found himself with yamada in his lap, he found himself with butterflies in his stomach and a smile appearing on his face. he didn’t know what to do with himself, he had just shown himself after all. 

“chii-kun... can’t stop thinking about how good you were. are you always like this? such a good little boy for me eh?” ryosuke said, rubbing his finger across the others plump pink lips.

“ryosuke.. we have to do this project. why are you thinking about it so much anyways? i’m not that good i know. and plus there’s always time after, but again no promises. i’m sore” he murmured, laying down so the other would fall on top of him. 

“but we can lay just like this, right?” yamada said, puckering his lips for a kiss. chinen reached down and quickly left a kiss on his lips. “is that what you wanted you big baby? hell, i’d like to see you do what i did. that’s a bit much no?” he chuckled, poking the others cheeks. 

“for sure chii, we can only see right?”

it was late, the time had passed them both and they were asleep. arms wrapped around each other, legs tangled and warm fuzzy feelings inside. chinen woke up once and looked around, laying back in ryo’s arms once more.

“goodnight, baby.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so cute, right? fuzzy warm feelings, i think! it’s a bit short but i promise the next chapter will be lengthy


	5. new beginnings

the weekend was over, it quickly approached to be monday again. sooner than they expected, at least. 

chinen wasn’t sure what to expect after he left yamada’s house. was he going to be treated the same again? or was it going to be different? these questions ran through his head as he walked back home, yamada offered a ride but he declined since the other male had done so much for him on the weekend. 

all yuri could think about was his lips colliding with ryosuke’s, he’d wanted it for so long and for it to finally happen was not only crazy to him, but it felt like a fever dream. he just wanted to be loved by someone, he just wanted to feel the warmth of someone. and yamada was the one who provided that for him, and he was very happy about that. 

it was monday already, chinen wasn’t looking forward to school. of course he didn’t know how yamada was going to act towards him, he didn’t even bother to ask. in chinen’s backpack were the cat ears yamada had given him, he clenched them in his hands before zipping his backpack up. 

his mind began to race with thoughts again, thoughts he didn’t want to have at school. he felt dirty, and impure. but that’s what he was, anyways. he enjoyed the pathetic feeling yamada gave him while fucking him.

hell, why am i thinking about this right now? this is so bad.

yamada entered the classroom with his friends, chinen sighed and looked at him for a quick second, not making much eye contact with him. 

“yuri, over here. come see me”

chinen gulped down his pride and walked over to the group of people swarming his yamada, he winced before everyone was staring holes through him. why? he didn’t know. he looked normal, so he thought. 

“everyone, this is my boyfriend chinen. i’d thought i’d tell you because you guys can’t stay out of my fucking asshole for a minute. the girls, anyways. so now that you know, please refrain from following me everywhere.” yamada said, pulling chinen to him and kissing him. 

“in front of the whole class? what the fuck is this??” 

yamada pulled away and slightly smirked at the other, whispering in his ear so quietly. 

“meet me in the locker room, 20 minutes. i have it arranged already so we don’t get marked absent. got it pretty boy?” ryosuke’s husky voice in chinen’s ear was driving him absolutely fucking crazy. 

chinen nodded, complying with the others plans. he was sure he knew what it was for, but of course he didn’t get his hopes up. everyone in the classroom was still staring at him, mad as ever at him. the girls snickered and expressed their anger, wondering why ryosuke had chosen this nerd over them. 

20 minutes passed and chinen looked at his watch, he got up and walked out the classroom without announcing his departure. he went to the locker room and waited, no one was in there so it was really quiet. he was a bit impatient, until he heard yamada busting through the door. chinen soon found himself up against the wall, yamada moving him to the back of the room so they weren’t caught. 

“miss me pretty boy?” ryosuke said, his breathing was heavy up against the other. yuri nodded and cupped his face gently. “missed you so much sir, last night all i did was think about your pretty self. i missed you.” he mumbled, he sounded so pathetic. it hadn’t even been 12 hours and he was profusely expressing how he missed yamada so much. the bar was low, in hell perhaps. 

“ah, yuri you’re too kind. and needy huh? we weren’t even apart that long lovely. i guess you need me huh?” yamada said, his eyes staring right into the others soul. chinen felt like he was burning up, maybe from embarrassment. 

their lips locked once again, the hot and steamy room making it even more warm for chinen. he let out quiet moans in the others mouth while he felt up against him. yamada pulled away and sweetly spoke to chinen, once again. 

“so hot and bothered at school? too bad i’m not gonna let you do anything about that. isn’t that too bad, kitty?” ryosuke felt evil, but he wasn’t about to risk getting caught. 

chinen whined and stomped his feet, looking up at yamada with puppy like eyes. “you’re evil for this, you bring me back here to get me worked up and go back to class with a boner? you’re evil.”

a knock on the door startled them both, and before they knew it they pushed each other away.

it was someone chinen least expected, and he was quite embarrassed about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> who’s there? ;’)


End file.
